Haki
Haki is an ingame power that can be unlocked once you hit a certain level. In total, there are 3 types of Haki, two of those types of Haki can be learned via leveling. The 3rd type of Haki has to be unlocked through talent spins in the menu. You can gain talent spins through daily rewards, buying them with robux, and buying them with CP (capture points) Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki can damage any logia users. People who have eaten a logia gain an effect where they can only be hit by some moves without Busoshoku. A talent spin talent named Vergo's Busoshoku enhances your Busoshoku Haki allowing you to do more damage, and take more damage whilst fighting (13% more health), it also gives you a special full body haki only accessible through Vergo's Busoshoku. Another talent spin with the name of Zoro's Busoshoku doesn't give you a full body haki, but it does enhance your haki's damage by much more. It appears as a purple mist around your weapon/fists/legs. Press G to activate Busoshoku Haki. Once you hit level 120, you unlock the ability to use Busoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki enhances your damage by quite a bit. Bar level and time period First bar is level 120 and it lasts for 4 seconds. Second bar is level 145 and it lasts for 8 seconds. Third bar is level 170 and it lasts for 12 seconds. Fourth bar is level 200 and it lasts for 16 seconds. Last bar is level 230 and it lasts for 20 seconds. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki is the second type of Haki you can get without talent spins, it lets you see NPCs and players up to a certain distance (depending on your level) the players appear with a colored circle on their torso area. A talent spin talent named Enel's Kenbunshoku allows you to spectate any player in the server. It is useful for finding friends, finding enemies, scouting out the server and finding exploiters/glitchers. A talent spin talent named Luffy's Kenbunshoku has "kenbunshoku" in it, but does not actually grant the effects of the normal Kenbunshoku Haki. Hold H to activate it. It can be unlocked at level 140 and the higher level kenbunshoku you have, the farther you can see. It has a different colored circle for different objects. Category of color circle A blue colored circle means that the target is an NPC. A white colored circle means that the target is a non-harmable NPCs or a normal player. A green colored circle means that that target is your teammate. Haoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki is the third, and final type of Haki. Haoshoku Haki can only be obtained via talent spins in the main menu. This type of Haki can stun players temporarily while adding numerous effects to their screen. There are two types of Haoshoku Haki any player can obtain. Luffy's Haoshoku Luffy's Haoshoku is one of two types of Haoshoku Haki. The people around the person using Luffy's Haoshoku are knocked asleep. They are knocked asleep for 3 seconds. This is extremely useful because of its important use in combos. Shanks's Haoshoku Shank's Haoshoku is one of two types of Haoshoku Haki. The screen shakes heavily while leaving an effect similar to rain on the victim's screen. The intensity of the "rain particles" depend on the difference of level of the user using Haoshoku, and the one near them.Shanks's Haoshoku can not trip players, so it is widely considered inferior to Luffy's Haoshoku.